The Princess and the EVP
' The Princess and the EVP' is the eleventh episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary One episode left before Grant leaves!!! Tonight the team returns to The Omni Mount Washington Resort, the site of the most amazing EVP Grant has heard to date! And Grant will take a turn investigating one on one with each of his team members. PS: This is where Grant went on his honeymoon. What a place for one of Grant's last cases. This historic hotel offered plenty of experiences during the last investigations: crystal clear EVP, glass being thrown and loads of personal encounters. In room 314, where the team caught the EVP last time, guests claimed to see and feel a woman in Victorian garb sit on the bed. In the south tower, people have seen apparitions and heard footsteps. Craig, the manager, is opening Bretton Arms, the home across the street from the hotel, to the team. Here a staff member saw a white glowing woman floating towards the fireplace, and guests have seen full-bodied apparitions in the hallway. The night begins with Amy and Adam in the dining room, where Amy sees an apparition! It was so convincing! They follow where the apparition had gone and Adam is stunned to see a person walking!! He is freaked!! Steve takes a turn with Grant in the South Tower, after 15 years of investigating together Steve still can learn things from the master! They hear noises, but it could be the flag on the roof. Meanwhile, Britt and K.J. spot a dark mass moving in the basement and hear a spooky dragging noise that really scared K.J. Watching on the monitors at command central, Jason notices a strange heat signal appear on the bed in room 314! He goes in to check it out, and the edge of the bed looks rumpled- there's nothing there! Dave and Steve look back at the footage on the DVR and see that the human-ish heat signature moves as if someone put their legs over the bed. Over at Bretton Arms, Grant sees a door open and close and there's no debunking the incident. Crazy! Dave and Grant take a turn in 314. They call out to the princess, and get a big bang in reply! Then they hear voices from the other side of the room and a blood-curdling scream!! Grant shouts, "We heard that!" With Amy, Grant investigates the main dining room. They consider that with all the window and glass people could easily see shadows. Amy reflects on how much she has learned from Grant, particularly empathy for both people and ghosts. It's a touching moment for the student teacher. In the south tower, Britt tries out a new technology- an ambient camera and real time EVP recorder. Do you think Steve knows about it? In any case, the recorder picked up a response that didn't sound very happy. Finally, Jason and Grant reunite in room 314. They hear a faint female voice and see a shimmer of light moving. They hear footsteps all around them. Jason and Grant play back the evidence, including alternative footage of the bed movement in room 314 that Jason had picked up on the thermal recorder. This was a phenomenal investigation and was a very special experience for Grant. On to the next! Actually, on to the last… Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes